Fear of Discovery
by Smudge the rat
Summary: “Don’t even think about it!” Carson interrupted. “Fooling around with you in a place where anyone could walk in on us is not my idea of a good time.” Carson and Chuck the Canadian Gate Technician. Established relationship, slash.


**A/N: **I've solved the dilemma of what Chuck's surname is. It's "The-canadian-gate-technician". If you don't know who he is... um, he's the Canadian gate technician? Sweet guy with the red Canadian maple leaf flag on his arm patch, like Rodney's.

Slash **warning** (it's rated NC-17 for a reason. I wrote this for a LiveJournal community called 50kinkyways, short for '50 kinky ways to treat your lover', so expect kinkyness) and **disclaimer** (I don't own) and **feedback** is molested in a loving way and **flamers** will be fed to Ronon Dex.

(PS, 'mo leannan' means 'my lover' or 'my beloved' in Gaelic. That's Scottish to you.)

* * *

Heart racing, Carson stepped into the gateroom and realised that his suspicions were correct. Leaning casually against an Ancient console with a mischievous twinkle in his eye was a certain sandy-haired Canadian gate technician he'd come to know well in the past few months and, as he had expected, the two of them were alone in the brightly lit room. When Chuck had summoned him to the gateroom over the radio, there had been something devious in his voice that had alerted the doctor to his intentions. Half of Carson had liked the sound of it and the other half sensed trouble on the horizon. Right now, he was willing to listen to the second half. 

"What are ye playin' at, ye cheeky bugger?" Although Carson's words were confident, he felt anything but. He walked slowly towards his grinning lover and slipped his arms around the other man's waist. "It's two o clock in the bloody morning."

Chuck moved his hands from where they'd been innocently clasped behind his back and placed them on Carson's shoulders. "I figured since you just got off work and I was working the night shift all alone…"

"Don't even think about it!" Carson interrupted. "Fooling around with you in a place where anyone could walk in on us is not my idea of a good time."

"Relax," Chuck said in a low murmur that Carson always felt comforting. "There's no one around but us." Devious smile still in place, he pulled Carson forward for a gentle kiss – all tongue and no teeth, just the way the doctor liked it. As he moaned softly into the kiss, Carson mentally cursed himself for falling for his lover's seduction technique.

He'd become aware of Chuck's love of risk-taking a couple of weeks into their relationship. The Canadian had started turning up at the infirmary, asking to speak to Carson privately and dropping to his knees in front of the doctor in his office with the blinds closed. The danger of being exposed was simultaneously exhilarating and terrifying and made for a truly mind-blowing orgasm, but when Chuck had started ambushing him in transporters or leading him to the nearest unoccupied quarters after staff meetings, the doctor had put a stop to it. He was content with their frequent lovemaking in the safety of their quarters and didn't need the added thrill of shagging in semi-public places.

And Chuck had willingly obliged, telling Carson that he was happy as long as the doctor was happy. For a while, his thrill-seeking urges had been channelled into an added creativity in the bedroom, and as long as no one was physically hurt, Carson was happy to indulge him. More than happy, in fact. Especially if Chuck's extensive collection of sex toys were involved.

But now the mischievous look was back on his lover's face and Carson didn't like the way this was going at all.

Except (a small part of him admitted) that he did like it. A lot.

"What're ye gonna do to me?" he murmured against Chuck's lips as they broke apart just enough to draw oxygen into their lungs. Strong hands caressed his back, heading lower and lower until they cupped his arse and drew him closer to the warm body he'd practically melted against.

"I'm going to bend you over this console," Chuck told him, voice breathy and low. This was a frequent part of their nightly lovemaking; the Canadian loved to tell Carson what was in store for him. "And then I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll forget all about your fear of being caught."

Threading his hands through Chuck's hair, Carson pressed his lips against the other man's jaw before rubbing his rough stubble against Chuck's smooth cheek. "Bastard," he whispered directly into Chuck's ear, feeling the shiver travel down his lover's body.

Those strong, firm hands were working their way under his shirt now, electric against Carson's bare skin. "Nothing stopping you from walking away," Chuck reminded him, knowing full well that the doctor wouldn't leave. Despite his protests, Carson was just as turned on by the possibility of someone walking in on them as Chuck was. The only difference between them was that while Chuck embraced this kink, Carson saw it as dirty and wrong, even if that didn't stop him from enjoying it. Chuck was determined to show his lover that there was nothing wrong with a little risk to make good sex even better.

Carson lifted his arms so that Chuck could pull the light blue t-shirt over his head. His cooperation encouraged the Canadian to be a little more dominant, and he let the t-shirt drop to the floor as he moved Carson's hands away from his belt and held them against his chest.

"You won't do anything until I tell you to," he ordered, cock twitching at the meek nod of obedience from his lover. "That means you won't come until I give you permission."

He released Carson's hands and smiled approvingly as they fell to the doctor's sides and stayed there as Carson looked up at him and swallowed heavily. Chuck took hold of his face and pulled him in for another kiss, nibbling at Carson's bottom lip this time to remind him who was in charge. "Relax Carson," he murmured, feeling the doctor's nervous breath against his mouth as he stroked Carson's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Is that an order?" Chuck loved that Carson managed to retain some authority while in submissive mode. He was a cheeky sub and a bossy dom and had no difficulty switching roles on a daily basis. None of Chuck's previous boyfriends had understood his needs on such a profound level and no one had indulged his risk-taking nature as much as Carson was willing to.

"If you need it to be," Chuck replied, darting in to bite Carson's lip a second time. His hands were at Carson's belt, taking over where his lover had left off, and the doctor's pants and boxers were around his ankles a moment later.

"I love taking orders from you," Carson's voice was strained as a big hand wrapped around his cock and started stroking him firmly. His own hands twitched at his sides, needing to hold on to something.

"Touch yourself," Chuck ordered, his own voice dark and husky. His eyes followed Carson's hands as they travelled up his stomach and chest to their destination. Carson moaned softly as he played with his own nipples, pinching and rubbing the hard buds between his fingers. Closing his eyes, he thrust against Chuck's hand, lost in the moment and completely forgetting where they were.

Taking hold of Carson's chin to keep him still, Chuck kissed him fiercely, plundering his mouth with teeth and tongue. "I didn't… say… you could… do that," he whispered between kisses, his left hand still moving up and down Carson's cock at an agonisingly slow pace.

"Sorry," Carson whimpered, resisting the urge to thrust himself against the torturous hand once again. "P-please…"

"Please what?" Chuck let go of Carson's chin and reached between his legs, spreading them a little so that he could circle the doctor's hole with one finger.

"Please – ah – ye said ye were gonna…" Throwing his head back, Carson gasped for air, fingers slowly circling his nipples. "Ye said you'd fuck me," he moaned.

The doctor's neck was stretched out invitingly and Chuck took the opportunity to suck at the sensitive skin. He wouldn't bite Carson there though – he planned to leave a mark on the back of his shoulder, where no one else would see.

"That didn't mean I wouldn't play with you a little first," he replied, pressing one finger inside Carson's hole. The doctor hissed at the initial burn, but he soon began to whimper for more, eyes lidded in pleasure and small gasps escaping his open mouth as Chuck worked his finger further into the tight channel. Forgetting his orders, the doctor clutched at Chuck's shoulders, fingers digging into the flesh almost painfully.

Chuck loved to see Carson delirious with pleasure as much as he loved receiving his own pleasure, especially when he was in a dominant mood and the doctor was helpless beneath his hands. His aching erection strained the fabric of his pants and he decided it was time to give his lover what he wanted. It wasn't fair to deny Carson his orgasm and then tease him to the point where he forgot his own name, no matter how gorgeous he was when he let go like this.

"Bend over the console," he ordered, slowly removing his finger from inside Carson. The doctor staggered forward and clutched at the console with both hands, eagerly presenting himself to his lover. "Hurry up and fuck me already," he gasped, not forgetting the danger of discovery. If Elizabeth were to walk in right now, he would never be able to face her again, not to mention the possibility of losing his job for public indecency. Bloody hell, what if one of the Marines caught them like this?

As if sensing what Carson was thinking, Chuck placed a reassuring hand on his lover's shoulder. "I thought I told you to relax," he said firmly as he dropped to his knees and spread Carson's cheeks, licking between them before pushing his tongue past the ring of muscle and into Carson's hole. He knew from experience that this was the best way to force Carson to relax and enjoy himself, and he'd done it before when his lover expressed his anxiety about trying something new.

Carson had never complained about something twice.

"Oh God," Carson mewed as the hot, wet tongue sent shivers up his spine and into his upper body. His hands shook where they rested on the console and his breath was coming in quick gasps. "Can't hold on for much longer," he warned. "Need you inside me. Now."

"Who's the one giving orders here?" Chuck whispered playfully beside Carson's ear as he wrapped his arms around the doctor's waist and pulled him close.

Carson trembled in anticipation as his lover took the lube out of his pocket and squeezed some onto his fingers. The first finger was breaching him again, its way made easier with saliva and lubricant and it was joined by a second as he easily stretched to accommodate it. Now two fingers were scissoring within him, preparing him for the cock that was going to fill him and a third finger was pushed into him, stretching him further. He resisted the urge to tell Chuck that he was ready and demand to be fucked – his lover would know when he was ready and he knew it would be worth the wait.

Finally, the fingers withdrew and he heard Chuck loosening his belt and unzipping his pants. Strong fingers gripped his hips as his lover held him still and entered him slowly, allowing him to adjust. Carson swallowed a groan of satisfaction – it wouldn't do for someone to hear and come rushing to his aid. His hands gripped the console so hard that his knuckles turned white as Chuck pushed the rest of the way in with a hard thrust and stayed there for a moment, balls nestled against Carson's arse.

When Chuck pulled almost all of the way out, Carson couldn't stop the soft moan from spilling out of his mouth. He pressed his lips tightly together and bit his tongue as his lover thrust back into him and clamped his teeth down on Carson's shoulder as he did so, biting hard enough to leave a mark. The thought that he'd be able to slip a hand under the neck of his shirt and press down on the bruise it would make was almost enough to make Carson come, but he remembered that he hadn't been given permission and managed to hold back his orgasm. Chuck had stopped biting him and given the red mark a brief lick before pulling back and starting to thrust into Carson as hard as he could. Every time he thrust forwards, he would shout out, the thrill of being overheard intensifying his pleasure.

"You're – unh – holding back," he grunted, one hand migrating upwards to pinch Carson's left nipple.

"I d-don't want–" Carson's words of protest tailed off as Chuck adjusted his angle and found his prostate. Waves of stimulation hit him on every inward stroke and he found himself unable to hold back any more. He let out the loud moan he'd been suppressing and gave in to the stream of words that wanted to spill from between his lips.

"Fuck – oh God, that's… harder! Harder… m-mo leannan…"

And Chuck was coming inside of him and stuttering his permission for Carson to do the same and he was coming all over the console and Radek would be so angry, he was always shouting at the gateroom staff not to eat and drink near the 10,000 year old machinery…

When his mind returned to his body, Chuck had already pulled up his pants and zipped himself up and was wiping down the console with his handkerchief. Fortunately, it was only the side of the console that was covered in the milky white fluid and that was far easier to clean than the control interface as well as there being no risk of damaging the circuitry.

Shoving the handkerchief as well as the lube back into his pocket, Chuck wrapped his arms around his lover and indulged him in a passionate kiss. "What do you think about fucking me on the conference table tomorrow morning after the staff meeting?" he murmured into Carson's ear.

"I don't suppose I have any choice in the matter," Carson complained. He didn't mention that his skin was buzzing with the afterglow of the most intense orgasm he'd ever experienced, or that the adrenaline coursing through his veins made him feel like he could do anything.

"You always have a choice," Chuck assured him, gently stroking his back. "I'll never force you to do anything you don't want to."

"I know that," Carson murmured sleepily, not caring that he was almost naked while his lover was fully dressed. He loved the feel of harsh fabric against his oversensitised nipples.

"Carson?" Chuck said gently as the doctor's head rested against his shoulder and the grip around his shoulders slackened. He would have to get Carson to bed before the doctor fell asleep and he had to dress him and carry him to his quarters.

"Yes?"

"Does 'mo leannan' mean what I think it means?" Chuck asked quietly.

There was a pause.

"Depends on what ye think its means."

Chuck smiled. "I love you too, then."


End file.
